A Human Condition
by gray squall
Summary: continuataton, from episode 21. new pilots, new enemies, new problems. And can secrets of the past change the present for good?...on hold till may.
1. summons

**Disclamer: i dont own shoot, im just adding to said shoot.**

**Notes: OK ive taken onbord the advise in reviews and sorted any other mistakes i found during the edit (for the record thats 3 times) the chapters are now just the one and this should help some people's...understanding, however this story is going to be a slow burner, and hopefully quite complex. if u have iquires and or complants leave them as a review.**

**Please note all text in bold is my representation of the text that flashes up in the series, anything in _italic is a charicters direct thoughts. _injoy...**

**Taken ahead from episode 21,**

_Its like I always been, indeed will be. The pain doesn't leave, just dulls. I push it to the back of my mind, and think to the future, the friends I made, the friends I've lost._

_The cause? A glowing city, outshining the stars. A city that holds my past, my future…_

_NERV,_

_Evangelion,_

_Angles,_

_The H.E. project…Tokyo 3, I'm heading home._

**SEELE Review Meeting, 01:16 PM Saturday the 6th**

"How was unit 3 afflicted?"

"Why are we left with units 0 and 2 virtually crippled and unit 1 remains in stasis, despite the return of its pilot?"

"Can we avoid another incident like that of the 9th Angle and unit 1s awakening, Ikari?"

The man at the desk stiffened but his face remained unchanged, he was cornered though, he was sure of it, however, as those before him could not improve the situation by his disposal. He pressed on.

"My apologies, but confrontations after the 3rd Eva incident, regarding pilots commitments which left us unprepared to deal with the attack of the 9th Angle. As for unit 1s abnormal behaviour, that was of course unexpected, it proved fortunate in taking care of maters at hand."

At this the was uproar from the faceless screens that hallowed the single desk, as accusations a long-time coming now pressed down on NERV's commander.

"Your incompetence and lack of control, threatened to end a plan centuries in the making."

"A pilots mind and morals, should not even be a matter of question, Gendo are you losing your touch?"

The Chairman's voice spoke up;

"Matters need to be taken into hand."

At this the accusations stopped, abruptly

"In light of the Eva's damage, the City's defence budget will be increased by 46, as a new missile intercept system in section E3 and H9 well be tested on the Friday at 11:32 hours. Well also send in the 21st and 16 armoured divisions of the J.S.S.A.F to stop any Terrorist attacks or sabotage on Tokyo 3s ground level"

Gendo's spectacled face was still blank in truth, he expected this more to insure NERV's servitude than to keep outside interference from entering Tokyo 3.

"What with the UN's resent developments in Mech. and Eva technology the might however be cause to slow down the H.E. project, to avoid alerting other parties."

This comment seemed to leave many of SEELE on the edge, were that possible, but the were no objections voiced.

"And NERV should investigate the performance of these Tactical Suits, and possible implications…"

At this Gendo spoke up "Yes I've already sent Dr. Akagi and Major Katsuragi, to assess them at the international tryouts."

And with a slight smile and a touch of his glasses added, "Let us hope the are no problems with the UN's system."

The was a brief silence then the chairman added;

"as to your handling of the situation over the last 3 weeks and possible issues over the pilots, we are sending a representative an old aquantice you could say, to asses NERV and provide close watch from SEELE in future situations, you have no problems with this we hope…"

Keal let this last comment out with confidence, everyone in the camber knew that this was no question. Gendo knew this was not the time nor place to wonder as to the 'representative's' intent and so still smiling responded, "none of course gentlemen, now if that is all?"

Again this was not a question that warranted an answer.

"I have business to attend to, the meeting was…helpful."

Ikari finished on a low note, it was best to seem modest, after all things were not all going well. The was a dull crack when, as one the screens faded and a brighter light illuminated the commanders office. Gendo picked up the phone on his desk and with out dialling calmly stated, "the spitfire is taken care off."

**10:51 Major Katsuragi's Apartment block H, Friday 12th**

The room was still, the morning light peaking through into this Spartan space, showing the one occupant collapsed on the bed, peacefully asleep…until

"Shinji get of your ass and get ready." Came a roar through the apartment.

"Sync' tests at 12:41 and I Dam well what a bite to eat." The second child was in no good mood and at the moment her anger was directed at her one outlet. "Hay wonderboy get the hell up!"

Shinji stirred, the serenity of his room vanishing to the typhoon that was Asuka, things had been bad lately everyone knew that, Shinji hadn't been speaking since his experience inside the Eva. This Added to Asuka's failers in the last two bouts of combat had left her placing the blame squarely on the boy shuffling under order, from his room in front of her. Shinji, the third child aka wonderboy. Was this morning, hardly inspiring to behold, 'Bland' wasa goodword. But the dark black hair and brown eyes seemed faded, and he was thinner than anybody his age should be, as he still slowly shuffling went to put the kettle on and went to the fridge. In contrast the fiery red head had stopped following the second child around the apartment and had stormed instead to a mirror, taking pride in her appearance being more important than harassing the wonderboy.

"When will Misato be getting home" came a voice from the kitchen.

Asuka flinched. This was the first thing he had said to her in days and all he was interested in was when that woman of vice would stumble drunkenly back into there lives?

"She'll be back from some useless tryouts tomorrow" Asuka stated bitterly before fairing up again "why is she that important?"

Shinji sliding the bread into the toaster chose to avoid the comment instead asking, " what are the tryouts for exactly?"

He'd only snippets of information on the UN's new weapon and in truth wasn't much interested. "Some crappy substitute for the Eva's probably, not that it has a chance in hell." Said Asuka in a sarcastic deadpan voice. "Which reminds me why the hell aren't you going to school? Any more calls from that whine-ass geek Kensuke, and ill strangle you with that infernal phone line." Shinji almost grinned, he knew she had been avoiding them too since the incident, Toji still wasn't going to be released from the hospital any time soon…if ever, and would likely leave it more crippled than the sister he had taken the role of pilot for.

Shinji still saw himself as responsible for the damage that was caused and leaving Toji barley breathing, in his eyes, the blood was never going to wash off his hands. Asuka too couldn't bring herself to console her best friend Hikari, and seeing her often emotionally contained friend, collapse crying after being informed on the events of Eva 3s maiden test run. Had dented Asuka's normally faultless resolve.

With a 'chink' the toaster dispensed breakfast; it was going to be a long day.

**Thursday 11:23 Tokyo 1, UN's Tryout site 4th test run of TS units, 1 and 2.**

Misato kicked back a beer, this in many ways, she liked to think of as mans greatest achievement, not the EVA's not Nerves Geo front. Before all that cultures round the globe for centuries, had found and invented simpler means to act dumb.

Next to her disapproving, in the stands her friend Dr. Ritsuko Akagi peered through the binoculars, the wasn't much need, as to ever side of the audience's stand were large monitors, currently displaying a mock-up of a ruined urban residential town, that stood before them. It was a hot clear day, not a cloud in the sky, and both the women were quite flustered, but were determined not to let this show. Out of all the diplomat's organisations and companies, NERV usually only sent the pair, on this occasion however, the was another girl wearing the red Jacket and Barrie of NERV.

Her face as usual was expressionless as she peered out ahead. Rei Ayanami, the first Child AKA wondergirl, stood motionless like a doll in the stands next to Ritsuko in the stands. Shed been brought with them so that the good doctor could keep a weary eye on her. Misato so used to other hidden motives decided not to probe deeper into the mentality of her friend's actions. Besides she had beer.

The mood in the stands was for many of the other occupants at least, much talkative and many were in good spirits. Talk of this new product and system few. Questions were asked as how the project's company had risen from failures of rivals such as the Janalone project. Indeed the speed with which the UN had produced these machines, undertone the lengths that many were propelled to ignore, to have an alternative to the EVA and the secrecy of NERV. On this fine hot morning all eyes and lenses were looking out. Beyond the test site in front of them, to the distance, where two large frames were crouching, waiting to entertain.

**Six Years Earlier, South Korea**

Silence, this is what described the mountain valley and lake best. Towards the centre of the lake sat a large raft, with a one-roomed shrine that was making its slow twirling ballet across the water. The shrines lone occupant, a boy no more than 10 years of age sat on the threshold, where the single room met the solid wooden deck of the raft. His eyes were shut, quiet, contemplating.

Since 2nd impact the trees of the valley had rarely lost their leaves, but this intern led to the trees adopting a bright yellowish hue. For 15 years seasonal change was virtually non-existent, but the display provided by nature was still in full glory, lending the valley a fey like quality, the lake was incredibly still shaded in parts with a morning mist.

As for the boy, he looked to be European with longing brown hair and a slim build. His cloves were simple, flayed jeans and thick brown cotton top. The face was rounded and calm except for the thin Wight scar across the bridge of his nose. He blinked brown eyes matching his hair and were thin, giving of an impression that he was half-asleep. The cause for the disturbance was found as he looked to one end of the lake, a small rowing boat was making its slow progress to the shine. It seemed to have four occupants, that all looked out of place in a valley that could have been from a fairytale. They were seated; two were wearing black suits, shades and a stern expression that made them bodyguards. The other two in the party proved the more interesting a smartly dressed older man, and a small girl, half hidden who looked about the same age as the boy and petrified of him.

The man that seemed to be in charge stood up, carefully as the boat neared the edge of the raft. And raised a hand as a sine of greeting. He was tall, African with thin Wight hair, glasses and a contented smile upon his lips; he seemed in his 30's, his suite showed he had not gone far to reach the valley.

"You would be Patrick Hue?" he stated, to the figure still as a statue before him.

"I have a preposition from the head of Hamilton industries, I'm Matthew Hamilton." He continued plainly.

No response…

"We, which to offer you a chance to join a project."

Still nothing…

"It's a opportunity that won't come again…"

Minutes passed…

"Very well then." He turned back to the boat when he added as if with an after thought

"By the way, this is the first test pilot of the spitfire project, Fay Marten."

This got results Matthew wanted, the boy hadn't said anything but he was now staring intently at the little girl.

She stared fearfully back.

"So you are interested?" Matthew evidently enjoyed the gain from this ace in the hole. The boy noted mutely, the girl at this suddenly looked indigent. Then she spoke; it was a strong clear voice with French accent that said "Why?"

It was a quiet emotionless voice that the boy answered "penance".


	2. Mettle

**disclamer: i dont own Eva, that said i do own this story**

**notes: well ive got this chapter out early, and its the first time ive had to write a action secuence. anyhow reviews on how ive done a Horrific crime with the story and a lack of undrstanding are welcome, and i hope to get the next bit out in a week or two, injoy...**

**Thursday 11:50 Tokyo 1, UN's Tryout site.**

"Now remember the armour on the Arms has been thinned out, this should increase the reaction speed, but expect the to be a bit of a kick back when you fire."

The team's tech. Sam was yelling at the two pilots. After all these were his babies they were getting scratches on, the pilots as custom rolled their eyes behind the visor's of there helmets and give him a thumbs up before the hatch's of the cockpits swung down incaseing them.

The control set-up was around the chair, panels for the feet and large joysticks for each arm. Some had complained that the set up left the pilots cramped and that the cockpit was too small. But this wasn't an issue for the pilots; they weren't planing on taking passengers for the ride.

It was pitch black for a second, till the digital panels on the inside of the hatch flickered on, flashing white then giving a view as if the thick armoured hatch were made of glass. Digital readouts came online with system specs, terrain analyses and the weapon target systems appearing across the view screen.

In unit 2, com. windows opened. "Patrick you read?" came that voice, commanding, stern, he could tell she was stressed.

"I got your back, just be careful at point, like we practised." He responded lazily.

"Roger."

A second window, opening to show the communication's operator and supervisor, Dorothy, interrupted all conversation. She was pretty, longish blond hair and dressed as far as military uniform would permit.

"Morning Kids" came her usual welcome in a singsong voice.

It was an annoying habit, all the pilots agreed 'Kids' was not a term they liked when addressed in official military communications, but it was one they were used to, it was reassuring in a way.

"Begin secondary start-up procedures." Dorothy continued

"Unit 1 reads normal" came the first voice.

"Batteries at 97 structure reads ok, no problems with digital response AI at 68 operation."

" K Fay you have a green light, Patrick?"

"Batteries at full, and structure ok, so is digital response, but I'm keeping the dam AI at 48."

"Have, you two been arguing again" came Dorothy's sharp reply; "men are so stubborn."

She made a quick glance at her readouts "Ok unit 2 you have a green light, but be aware of delayed response form the restriction of your AI."

"Roger" Patrick sighed.

Misato Kicked back a beer, glancing out at the emobile white T.S. units, she smirked saying "they ant got a chance in hell."

Ritsuko eyed her companion for a moment then smiling to herself she responded lightly "unfortunately they might, those mech might not look it but as far as conventional weaponry goes. Just one of those could lay a decent siege to Tokyo 3."

"WWWHHHAT" Misato was shocked, the units she beheld could not off been more than three storeys high. "But they don't even have A.T. fields."

"Maybe not but they have the latest in conventional terms, their jet packs allow for jumps up from 40 to 50 meters high and the battery life on these smaller units is substantial."

"What else do we know?" Misato quizzed her friend interested to learn more.

"Well we know this is the result by the Mecca Corporation and the military wing of Hamilton industries. Which were commissioned by the UN after the Janalone project fell through,"

"And this poses a threat to NERV?" Misato suddenly spoke up. Ritsuko pondered for a second then in a lighter tone replied.

"Maybe, but the real fuss is in the deal, that Mecca Corp. is providing the prototype units there support teams and equipment to the highest bidder. Before the mass-produced units are bought out by the UN."

"A whole squadron?"

"Yep."

"Dose that mean… were making a bid?" Misato asked, a grin on her face.

"With our pilots resent problems, and the loss of EVA units 3 and 4. This would be a good way to solve our problems." Ritsuko said in answer.

"Well how are they piloted?"

"Some adaptable AI system that reads the pilots actions and move's depending on situation. Mind the AI has been built from the ground up to work with each pilot differently. Other than this we don't know much else about them."

Ray, suddenly flinched, and as far as Misato could recall this was the first move shed made in about half an hour. The two women quickly followed her gaze as announcements started, to look at the T.S. units.

They looked much like a miniature Evangleon, bout 10 meters high, the arms and upper chest looked very similar, the head was much like EVA unit 1's. But the was a large backpack booster attached to the shoulders, and the pilots cockpit was positioned jetting out on the lower torso.

The were two black rods that extended out from the T.S's backpack that looked like battery packs. And seemed to act as balance for the legs that ended in thin hooves. The T.S's also looked to be bulkier and more armoured to the upper leg and chest. And were decked out in the white colouring of the UN.

The only thing that told apart the two units was the way they were armed, one spotting a chain gun, the other a sizeable rifle. The Hatches on both had just slammed down and the T.S's were issuing a low hum…

Dorothy checked her watch, and looked to the operation leader beside her in the control bay. He nodded, glasses flaring in the dim light.

"OK lesson up kids, make a dash for the target test zone, and prepare for assault by automated hostile force being dropped in, don't worry there just firing paint, but your guns are live so mind what you hit."

"Roger" came twin replies.

"You have a GO"

With a roar the units blasted forward towards the mock town, sending up a billowing cloud of dust in their wake.

They seemed to crouch for a second before taking off into a jump, and Slamming down into the centre of town.

The one with a rifle had landed onto of one of the two story buildings, its top floor shattering under the heavy impact, as the unit took up a firing position.

The second had landed in a small open area bout 30 meters away from the first, well in cover, its chain-gun spinning ready.

"WOW SWEET JESUS, there fast!" shouted the excitable Misato, leaning forewords in the stands, peering through her binoculars clearly enjoying the show.

As the dust settled form the T.S's sudden opening, the atmosphere hushed as the was an aircraft sound to be heard from above, and two large black bombers, made a sweep bout 200 meters overhead.

30 odd, Red balls could be made out, falling and lading scattered over the length of the town. Smacking onto the streets and landing on rooftops.

The was a few seconds were the balls unwrapped to reveal crab-like four legged mech's sporting turreted chain-guns, and sizeable containers of ammunition.

Then all hell broke loose.

Bang!

The T.S. with the rifle didn't hesitate to blast one of the red balls of a neighbouring rooftop.

"One" said Patrick calmly,

Quickly followed by "Oh CRAP"

As ten or so chain-guns swirled round and targeted him. He reacted instinctively darting backwards into a jump, the building he was on being plastered moments later by shots.

The jump took him behind, unit 1 and Fay, and landing him behind cover, unharmed.

Meanwhile Fay, blasted down a street,

Slamming into the side of a red crab and holding it pined against a building with a leg, she twisted round to blast another coming in on her right.

Her shots ripped the second crab to shreds, as bullet clips rained out form the chain-gun attached to her arm,

Bouncing of walls and lettering the ground, falling to her feet.

This was what she liked, indeed craved.

This rush, the adrenaline pumping as flashes to her left, warned her of more crabs scuttling into the street.

Patrick was firing, shot after shot, into a building to his left his rifle cutting through the thin walls and slamming shells into the two crabs behind.

One went clean through a crab, seconds later another two blew the legs of its companion.

Patrick darted back as return fire from above nearly court him.

"_Shit there fast_, _well that's six_"

Bang.

"_Seven_"

Bang.

"_Eight and nine_"

"Hay slacker, give me some dam cover fire!" Yelled Fay over the intercom.

Patrick wheeled round to briefly survey the scene.

Unit 1 seemed to be standing on top of a mound of rubble and a still struggling crab, blasting away at a swarm before her, untouched.

For the audience it was harder to tell with all the smoke the T.S. were kicking up, as more of their continual fire found their targets.

Suddenly, the smoke was blown clear by blast from unit 2's booster as it jumped from cover obscured in the glare of the sun,

It crashed down on a nearby crab and with the rifle tore off a leg; oil gushed out spraying over unit 2 and the street.

Then a blast and the street became an inferno.

The were gasps from the audience, as from the fire ball a roar issued and unit 2 blasted out, down the road, spearing a crab, on the end of a large blade that issued form its left arm.

In the control room, the were yells and cheers from the tech crew, as they were crowded around a monitor witnessing the brawl that unit 2 had started.

The only onlooker not impressed being Sam, who was pulling at his wavy hair and shouting how a unit with a rifle had no need to jump in and make a display of pro wrestling.

Fay paused in her relentless firing to survey the scene with mild annoyance "_dam him, that show-off_."

She vented her anger on a crab that jumped down form a roof above her, slamming it into the wall with her fist, the was a squeal of gears as she snapped the crab in two. Dust being kicked up as the pieces hit the ground.

The crabs pulled back, laying down heavy fire, only to find the T.S. flanking them, in a narrow road, Patrick dived into the mass his unit still on fire

Quick sweeps of his blade causing havoc as many of the crabs were two close to back away, those that made it out of the bottle neck were cut down by Fay, crouched in a position from a three story block of flats.

The audience sat transfixed as for the next 40 or so seconds as the T.S. butchered the remaining crabs, the last one being shot full of holes before with a dull hum it went silent.

"Fay you ok?" Patrick inquired.

"Fine, no thanks to you." Panted Fay

"Oh come on, I didn't want to spoil your fun, besides I had you're back covered."

"I find that interesting when you dropped your rifle?" Fay accused Patrick who lamely explained.

"It was a dead Wight, and those things don't like it when you get in close," he smirked "the AI said I should keep it, so naturally the were problems."

Fay groaned "you should learn to trust it better, if your response time hadn't been put down u could of got a dam faster lock."

Then looking at his T.S. noted "and you might want to put your self out."

"HOLY CHIST" Misato exhaled.

"That was quite a show," Ritsuko said nodding.

"My god, has the grate Doctor finally found something she cant complain about." Misato said with a sly smile.

"You've been drinking to much" Ritsuko retorted, Misato halfway through her next beer spluttered. Ignoring this Ritsuko asked to the young girl beside her

"So Ray did u enjoy the show?"

Ray didn't respond, but as they turned to go her brow was still frowned in concentration mouth slightly open, as she looked back towards the T.S. and the now exiting pilots.

Sam wasted no time and shouted at the pilots the moment the hatches opened. As the pilots clambered down to meet the cheering tech crew, Sam was nearly hoarse from yelling. This wasn't much of a concern for Fay has she took off the helmet and her long blond hair fell down the back of her pilot suit.

She inhaled deeply breathing in the cooling air, she felt hot and giddy, the rush still hadn't worn off and she wanted a shower. Just then the tech crew parted to show operation leader "congratulations Fay." He said a smile on his lips "we have a offer for the squadron."

"This soon? That's grate news Mr Hamilton, who?"

her smile faded when he said, "NERV."


	3. Aquantance

**disclamer: i dont own EVA, just this story**

**notes: Well I haven't got much time so a short chapter this week, hope u enjoy. **

**And Ralf, can I call u Ralf? ****Stop picking out fult with the draft notes. Cos I was hoping you would Crit the actual story, in your 'continuing' Reviews.**

**Anyhow, enjoy...**

Misato kicked back a beer, on duty.

The two new pilots watched with apprehension, they were all siting in a brightly-lit canteen, and were surprised at their new majors, drinking habits.

Before the major was the documents sprayed out on the table, that cast some light on those before her.

Report of Pilot T.S. unit 1 (squadron leader)

Subject Name: Marten, Fay

Age: 16

Gender: F

Blood type: b

Wight: 123lbs

Country of origin: France

Eye Colour: Green

IQ: 142

Occupation placement: leading test pilot. Registry No. 125/681d

Former occupation/s: not applicable

Notes: joined the Spitfire project, developed by Hamilton industries, at the age of 10 as the first test pilot, when pilot abilities were assessed on the 12/3/09. Believed to have the most piloting time in the…Classified…and has been through combat conditioning for the best part of 5 years. Comment has been made of her reliability and leadership skills in the field. Top sync. Of…

The rest was classified from there down. But Fay appeared a small mystery, compared to the enigma that was Patrick's report.

Report of Pilot T.S. unit 2 (squadron sharpshooter)

Subject Name: Carter, Patrick

Age: 17

Gender: M

Blood type: Classified

Wight: 169lbs

Country of origin: Channel islands (formerly the UK, until 2nd impact)

Eye Colour: Brown

IQ: Classified

Occupation placement: secondary test pilot. Registry No. Classified

Former occupation/s: Classified

Notes: joined the Spitfire project, developed by Hamilton industries, at the…Classified…as third test pilot, when pilot abilities were assessed on…Classified…upgraded to secondary test pilot following reassessment of shooting ability. Has previous combat experience to…

Again, the page was blanked out from there down.

'_At least there willing to give me the names_' Misato reflected.

She looked up and said with glee, "well now Patrick, Fay you put on quite a show."

Patrick seemed to ignore her and lazily stare at the ceiling, Fay, on edge came to attention.

"So this is only half the squad?" Misato continued, smiling to Fay "and you're the unit leader?"

"Yes, err…mam" 

"You can relax, Fay I don't really go with titles"

Fay's face softened; "thank you…Misato, I'm glad you were impressed by the test."

"Yes well, I think you could even show our pilots a thing or two." Answered Misato turning to look at Patrick, who was still staring at the ceiling.

Fay noticing this turned to her companion and elbowed him, hard in the ribs.

"OW, What was…oh, sorry" Patrick looked sheepish, rubbing his side.

Misato held back a smile "do you dose off all the time?"

"Well…"

"He dose" interrupted Fay grinning at Patrick "but he's smarter than the other one."

"Other one?" asked Misato, confused.

"That one." Said both Fay and Patrick together looking past Misato to the entrance of the canteen. As a figure with an excited grin, bright blue eyes and spiky hazel brown hair, waked in.

Tokyo 3, NERV Central entrance. 

They were 11 minutes late and making a dash to reach there Sync test early.

Shinji was running froward looking up at the armoured doors that were the public entrance of NERV HQ, before walking headfirst into his companion Asuka. "Ouch, DAM IT SHINGY LOOK WHERE YOU WALK" Asuka roared at the shocked pilot behind her, swinging round with her arm, missing Shinji by inches. Shed of certainly flung another, had her ID card, being unwisely in her swung hand gone flying. For a moment they saw it fly through the air, only to land at the feet off a pair of men. One was young in his twenties pale, thin, wearing a black trench coat over a brown suite with black gelled back hair eyes hidden by stylish shades; this contrasted with the other, being Kaij, with his usual unbuttoned shirt and lad back posture 

"These are the pilots." Kaij said to his companion, grinning, while stooping for Asuka's card, "As you can see there an energetic bunch."

"Indeed, that appears to be fortunate." The man said it was calm voice, but one that lacked much emotion.

"Kids, this is Mr Hunt, Julian Hunt." Said Kaji handing a blushing Asuka back her card and politely gesturing to his companion.

"He's from the UN, to…check on how things are at NERV."

"That's wonderful I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," said a shining Asuka.

Shinji inwardly groaned, Asuka as usual was putting on the sweet and innocent approach to the new arrival. But what really unnerved him was the way that Hunt, hadn't stopped looking at him since their introduction. Shinji found that Mr Hunt's gaze was rooting him to the spot, boring in to him. He was unsure how to address this sudden interest and glad when Asuka clearly annoyed that Wonderboy was getting attention, jumped in front.

"how long will you be with us Mr Hunt?" she asked, pressing him for attention.

"until the situation of your low performance improves" Hunt said coldly looking down on Asuka.

At this Shinji, downcast, looked away, while Asuka could only stare. Her face an odd mixture of the false smile she had put on, and shock.

There was a moment's silence, before a stern-faced Kaij placed himself in between Hunt and the children.

"Shall we continue the tour Sir?" he said in, motioning Hunt towards the open entrance.

"Indeed." Replied Hunt solemnly, as though he were about to enter a chapel. And with this the pair walked through, the steal door slamming suddenly down behind them, leaving the two hurt pilots in their wake.

'_She won't cry, she just can't cry'_ Shinji thought, he couldn't she her face but her head hung, and the shoulders started to tremble.

He didn't know what to do, the seconds passed by, but still he didn't move, he felt useless, wanting to reach out but afraid of what could happen. It was the silence that made him act, brought his mind back into focus.

'_I must run away_.'

"Asuka?…" his voice was small, questioning, asking for a sine to act on,

she hated that about him. Her teeth were clenched, as she tried to force it all out. Everything seemed to be still,

timeless.

"Don't…" she ordered, she didn't yell but the word hit him, hard.

Things sped up, and Asuka turned drying her eyes, while Shinji stood there, afraid that shed have an outburst at him…

She swiped her card, and was suddenly silhouetted against the bight lights through the open entrance, walking forwards she glanced back at him, her face impossible to make out in her shadow.

"come on…will be late."


End file.
